one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG4 VS Jeffy
AGOODPERSON75= SMG4 VS Jeffy.png|AGOODPERSON75 SMG4 vs Jeffy OMM.png|Oofman789 SMG4 vs Jeffy OMM JustAnimeBoy.png|JustAnimeBoy Feel Free to make your own version! Description SMG4 VS SuperMarioLogan! This is a battle of the well known characters from a Mario related YouTube Channel! Who will win? Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Select Your Character P1 Chooses SMG4 P2 Chooses Jeffy Melee Destination: Peach's Castle (SMG4 Version) Jeffy walks to the castle. Jeffy: Wow! That's looks so amazing! I'm going in there. Jeffy makes his way to the doors and enters the castle. He then enters the room where SMG4's laptop was. As he touches the laptop, SMG4 appeared. SMG4: What do you think you're doing here? Jeffy turns around and sees SMG4. Jeffy mistakes him for Mario. Jeffy: (gasps) Daddy! You look so good with that costume on! You should wear it very often. SMG4: I'm not your dad! Yes, I look like Mario but I'm not him. Get out of here, you idiot! (Music Stops) Jeffy starts getting angry and punches SMG4. SMG4: So that's how you wanna play? Then it's on! FIGHT! 60 SMG4 starts punching Jeffy. Jeffy starts attacking SMG4 by kicking him. 50 SMG4: You really are a bad boy! Jeffy starts getting more angry. Jeffy: You said Jeffy's a bad boy?! Jeffy starts throwing SMG4's computer at him as it smashes. SMG4: NOOOOOOOO! You're gonna pay of that! 40 SMG4 goes crazy and starts attacking Jeffy. Jeffy: AAAAAAAH! Why you do that?! Jeffy starts whacking SMG4 with his CatPiano as it makes cat noises. CatPiano: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Jeffy: Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! 30 SMG4 grabs the CatPiano and destroys it. Jeffy: My CatPiano! Jeffy starts kicking SMG4 in the face and throws him outside of the castle. 20 SMG4 gets up off the ground as Jeffy jumps out of the window and lands on him. Jeffy: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jeffy grabs SMG4 and tosses him into a tree. 10 9 8 SMG4 gets dizzy as Jeffy approaches him... 3 2 1 ...and knocks him out with a baseball bat. K.O! (Music Stops) SMG4 gets knocked out as Jeffy celebrates Jeffy: Yay! Jeffy won! Well, I'm leaving. As Jeffy leaves, he looks at SMG4 once more. Jeffy: That guy's sleeping near that tree? Jeffy pauses for a moment. Jeffy: Why he do that? Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JEFFY?! |-| Oofman789= Two blue hatted charatcers from SMG4 and SML. Who well win Intro 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Selection P1 picks SMG4 P2 picks Jeffy Fight Jeffy was on the couch with Mario. Jeffy started playing his cat piano until there was a knock on the door and Mario went to go answer it. Mario:Hel--- Mario got punched by Smg4 and was knocked out on the ground. Jeffy:DADDDDDY Smg4 pulled out the Waluigi launcher aiming it at Jeffy who picked up his cat piano. FIGHT! 60 Waluigi was flying at Jeffy who dodged it and looked at Waluigi and got punched onto the couch. 50 Jeffy grabs his cat piano and hits Smg4 in the face until throwing it at him. Jeffy then sprinted up to his room. 40 SMG4 walked up the stairs and opened the door as Jeffy swung his baseball bat hitting Smg4 making him fall down the stairs. 30 Smg4 angrily ripped the door off while Jeffy screamed. Smg4 uppercutted Jeffy on top of the house. 20 Jeffy got up to be kicked in the head. Smg4 pulled out his laptop disliking all the SML's videos. 10 Jeffy pushed the laptop off the house and grabbed his baseball bat hitting Smg4 off the house while Jeffy laughed. Smg4 threw a grenade thru the window. Mario wakes up and sees the grenade. Mario:AAAAAHH 0 The house exploded killing everybody that was in the house. Jeffy felled off the house from the explosion luckily he survived. Results IT'S A TIE. |-| JustAnimeBoy= SMG4 vs Jeffy is JustAnimeBoy's fifth One Minute Melee Description SMG4 vs SuperMarioLogan! Two characters from a Mario-themed YouTube channel clash! Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue: Heat in Your Heart - No More Heroes) (0:00 to 0:20) P1 selects SMG4 P2 selects Jeffy Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? SMG4 Jeffy We cut to a scene in the park. We see Jeffy and SML Mario walking on the sidewalk, until SML Mario decides to walk up to a bench and sit on it. SML Mario: Ugh, go ahead and play, Jeffy. Im just tired. SML Mario decided to take a rest as Jeffy began to walk around the park. Suddenly, he walks up to a lake where he sees some kids throwing some pebbles at the lake. Jeffy: What doin? Kid 1: Oh, we are just throwing some pebbles at the lake, seeing which of ours travels further. Wanna join? Jeffy: Alright! The kid proceeded to give Jeffy a pebble. Jeffy then tried to throw the pebble at the lake, but ended up overshooting. Kid 2: Uhh, you missed. Jeffy: Uup. Meanwhile, we see SMG4 at a bench on the opposite side of the lake, watching some memes on his phone. SMG4: Ah, my daily dose of memes. Suddenly, a pebble begins to get flung right in front of Luke as it hit him in the face, causing him to drop his phone right into the lake, destroying it. SMG4: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY MEMES! Angry, SMG4 looked at the direction where the pebble came from, which is just across the lake, where he sees three kids throwing some stones. He then proceeded to walk up to them. SMG4: Alright. Which one of you assholes killed my precious babies (memes)? Frightened, the kids exept Jeffy ran off, leaving Jeffy confused as to what is even happening. Jeffy: Uup. Suddenly, without hesitation, SMG4 proceeded to do a dropkick right into Jeffy, sending him right into a tree. The spoiled adopted kid then got up and looked at Luke. He then seemingly cried, before beginning to yell in anger, as he begins to charge right into the Blue-colored Mario. Jeffy: MY ASS IS DEFINITELY GOING UP YOUR FACE! SMG4: Its raping time. LIVE OR LET DIE! FIGHT! 60! Jeffy starts punching SMG4 before the Mario recolor does an uppercut on Jeffy. 50! SMG4 then kicks Jeffy multiple times before the plush punches him. 40! Jeffy then kicks SMG4 in the face. 30! Jeffy then gets his CatPiano and starts smacking SMG4 with it as it makes meow noises. CatPiano: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! 20! However, SMG4 grabbed the CatPiano and breaks it. Jeffy: My CatPiano! 10! SMG4 then throws a Bob-Omb at Jeffy who dodges the attack. 4! SMG4 then kicks Jeffy, sending him backwards. 3! SMG4 then gets his Waluigi Launcher and launches it at Jeffy. 2! Jeffy then finds a Waluigi Launcher missile coming at him. Jeffy: Ah crap 1''' The missile then hits him, causing an explosion. '''KO! Jeffy was unconscious as SMG4 walks away from the park. Results (Cue SMG4 outro/channel intro theme (Super Mario Land Birabuto kingdom remix) ) This melee's winner is SMG4! Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Oofman789